Most golf carts manufactured today have a conventional top supported by posts with the front completely open so that there is no protection for the driver and passenger from inclement weather when it occurs. Attempts have been made to provide a protective windshield attachment for such vehicles but due to variation in vertical height and lateral spacing of the front support posts and the variations in the posts themselves of various makes of carts, these attempts have not resulted in a simple attachment which will fit the various makes of carts. Also, these prior art attachments are usually complicated and difficult to install on a cart in a satisfactory manner.